Undressed
by JessicaFelton
Summary: Based on the hit MTV show Undressed. This is about the main characters in their 7th year (Ginny's 6th). It's mainly about you-know-what hehehe. R/R
1. The beginning...

A/N Hey everyone! This is the Harry Potter version of MTV's hit show UNDRESSED. It has to do  
with Draco/Ginny, Harry/Lavender, and Ron/Hermione! Please Review after you read!   
Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Characters,etc.- J.K. Rowling's and The Tv show is MTV's. Don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco entered the common room after a very hard day. He plopped down on the couch. "Damn homework!"  
he exclaimed as he opened up his Transfiguration book.  
  
"Hey baby..." Blaise said sitting down in his lap. She started necking him when he pushed her off.  
"What in the hell did you do that for?" she exclaimed as she picked herself up.  
  
"Um, I'm trying to do my homework, as you can see." Draco replied angrily pointing to his books.  
Blaise glared at him then stormed off. Draco shook his head and sighed. "I need a challenge. Who  
would be a challenge?" He asked himself aloud. Crabbe and Goyle walked up to him with puzzeled  
looks on their faces.  
  
"Challenge?" Goyle asked.  
  
"It's really none of your concern." Draco replied nastily. He really didn't need Crabbe and Goyle  
around right then.  
  
"Uh, ok." Crabbe replied.  
  
"Well?" Draco looked at them.  
  
"Well what?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Are you two leaving or what?"   
  
"You know, we don't need you do we Goyle?" Crabbe said.  
  
"That's right!" Goyle agreed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked with a glare.  
  
"You should know. You find new friends. We're done being you're, you're bodyguards!" Crabbe  
said as they stormed off. Draco laughed.  
  
"Whatever!" he called. "I have better friends anyways. I don't NEED you two hanging around."  
  
'Thank goodness they have finally left me.' he thought as he finished his homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavender and Parvati were decorating their rooms. Even though this was the 3rd day of classes,   
they still didn't really have much time to do this. Until tonight...  
  
"Parvati?"  
  
"Yes Lavender..."  
  
"What do you think of Harry?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Who else."  
  
"He's hot. Why, you wanna sack him?" Parvati joked as Lavender threw a pillow at her.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"You asked."  
  
"Yeah well, he's gotten really hot over the past summer."  
  
"He's 17. It's called PUBERTY."  
  
"Hahaha, very funny."  
  
"Whatever, but you DO want him right?" Parvati asked finishing putting up her WizardStreet Boys  
poster up and completing her decorating. She sat on the bed.  
  
"Yeah... I guess. No wait, definatly." She finished and sat down beside Parvati.  
  
"Ok, well, what we need is a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Harry, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" Ron asked.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because I got her something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He pulled out a necklace case. Harry opened it to find a beautiful gold neckalce with the  
letters R and H hanging off of it.  
  
"It's for our 2 year anniversary tomorrow. September 6th." Ron sighed.  
  
"Wow! Two years already? And zero sexual tension."   
  
"Hey! We are waiting until the right time, ok. Anyways, now that we can afford it... I thought  
I'd get her something nice this year. I remember it like it was yesterday."  
  
"Hmmm... Going out since the beginning of 5th year. And you two are still together. And sex  
hasn't been a problem. No wait! You don't have sex!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one with the sexual tension."  
  
"Ok, you've crossed the line. You now Hannah broke up with me 1 month before school ended last  
year."  
  
"And you can't score unless you're at Hogwarts."  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"Oh, but when you were with Sirius, you didn't date, party..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So man. This is our last year! You need to get some action. No wait... We do!"  
  
Harry stood up. "That's it! I have to find someone to be with. And YOU need to convince  
Hermione that you two are definatly ready for sex."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco put on his pjs and got ready for bed. 'I need someone to be my chic this year.' he  
thought as he hopped into bed. A light suddenly came on. 'Ginny Weasley.' She had suddenly  
become filty rich these past couple of years and she was very sexy.   
  
He turned over. 'Yes, definatly Ginny.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavender, Hermione, and Parvati got ready for bed.   
  
"So tomorrow's the big 2 year huh?" Lavender smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait til tomorrow." Hermione answered with a sigh.  
  
"So are you going to finally screw him tomorrow?"  
  
"Parvati!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Lavender and Parvati went over to Lavender's bed and started whispering.  
  
"Um, are you having a powwow without me?" Hermione asked walking over there. "What are you  
two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing..." Lavender said just as Parvati said, "Lavender is in love with Harry!"  
  
"Seriously?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! Well, yeah."  
  
Hermione and Parvati looked at each other and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ron and Harry went to bed they had to here Dean go on and on about his conquests over the   
summer.  
  
"So how many times exactly did you get laid?" Seamus asked.  
  
"26 times."  
  
"Wow. Commentment guy huh?" joked Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't be such a tightass, not like you get any." Dean replied.  
  
Harry got into bed. "Not anymore, tomorrow, him and Hermione..."  
  
"Yeah?" Dean asked. "That way only Neville will be the only one who hasn't screwed anyone."  
  
"Hey guys! You know I believe in abstanence!" Neville argued.  
  
The other four laughed. This would be the best year ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Was that good? Any ideas? 


	2. Unexpectancys (is that even a word?)

A/N-Thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer:Look at the first chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco got out of bed that morning and got ready quickly. He saw that Ginny was already in the  
Great Hall. He had a plan.  
  
"Hey Ginny, whatsup?" he said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Taking his arm off her shoulder she said, "What do YOU want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Can't I hang out with my good friend without getting the 3rd degree?"  
  
"You're not my 'FRIEND'."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get ready for my first class." she said leaving  
him sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavender looked at them two. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing..." said Hermione.  
  
"Except that we can get Harry to like you." Parvati said smiling.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh we'll think of something..." Hermione replied.  
  
"It better not be too bad. And nothing that goes against my morals."  
  
"Oh, it won't. We promise." Parvati said with her hand over her heart.  
  
"Ok, good. Now what is it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron went to bed not being able to wait until he could see Hermione again.  
  
"So, do yo think she'll like this necklace?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. She won't be able to resist."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need SOME encouragement."  
  
"It's after midnight, Ron."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So are you going to have sex with her tomorrow?"  
  
"Definatly." Ron said turning off the light and going to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was super pissed.  
  
'I'll make her like me or die trying.' he thought.  
  
He walked over to her.  
  
She glared at him. "I believe you're a 7th year so you should be going to Potions. Am I right?"  
  
Draco cringed. "How about if I take you somewhere next time we go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Ginny turned around quickly. "What's with you, Draco? You know I hate you. Is it because I suddenly  
got rich?"  
  
"No. I've changed Ginny. And I really mean it too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"ok, well I'll take you up on that off." She smiled.  
  
"Ok bye." Draco said running off to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Lavender walked into Potions class everyone stared. Including Harry. Her robes seemed to fit  
better and her makeup and hair were done just perfectly.   
  
She sat down in front of Harry.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Lavender, um, whatsup."  
  
She turned around and smiled. "Not much Harry. You?"  
  
He smiled back. "Um, I was just wondering, well we have a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon and I was  
wondering if you'd like to hang out with me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They watched Snape enter and started working on Sleeping Draughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Potions, Ron met Hermione outside the classroom.  
  
"Hey Babe!" she said kissing him. "Happy 2 year anniversary."  
  
"You too." he said kissing her back. "Here I got something for you." He pulled out the necklace.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful. Thank you!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. "Help me  
put it on?" she said giving him the necklace and turning around while lifting up her hair.  
  
"So where's my present?" he asked.   
  
She looked slyly at him. "Well," she said putting a finger on his chest and sliding it downward,  
"If you meet me in the prefects bathroom tonight at 11 then I'll give you YOUR present."  
  
She kissed him. "Will I like it?" he said sexily.  
  
"Oh, you won't like it, you'll love it." she replied. "Coming to class?" she asked holding out  
her hand. He took it. 'Yes, I'm finally gonna score.' he thought as the walked to Care of Magical  
Creatures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking towards Care of Magical Creatures class, Draco spotted Ginny. With a sly smile, he walked  
over to her, spun her around and kissed her. Taken aback by this, she slapped him.  
  
"Hey, what the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.  
  
She grabbed his arm and said angrily, "I thought we were supposed to wait til Hogsmeade."  
  
"I know, but I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"Well, you'd better start."  
  
"But it's 2 weeks away!"  
  
"Sorry." she said walking off.  
  
'Good job, Draco.' he thought walking to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Lavender walked to COMC class together hand-in-hand.  
  
"Gosh, Lavender, I never noticed how beautiful you were." he said.  
  
"You really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Everyone staring."  
  
"Really?" she smiled.  
  
"Um. I was wondering, Lavender, if you would be my girlfriend."  
  
Lavender beamed. "Of course."  
  
Harry did something unexpected and kissed her. Lavender was taken aback. 'Wow! This really is  
working!' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Ok, sorry if this isn't as good. I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. But I promise the   
next chapter WILL be better. 


	3. Sexy Encounters

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, ya'll. Let me just say that I hope you guys think this is better  
than the other two. It's gonna start getting more complex, but better. *Crosses fingers and makes  
a wish* Ya'll still review. Trust me, it DOES help.  
  
Disclaimer: Go to the first chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*That night...*  
  
After dinner, Draco walked aimlessly around the halls. He wasn't looking where he was going and  
bumped into a tiny figure. "Umph!"   
  
"Hey, what where you're going, Draco!" Ginny Weasley said.  
  
"Sorry, Virginia." he mumbled.  
  
"Virginia? What's with that?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing, I said sorry."  
  
"What's with you? You were all over me earlier."  
  
He breathed hard. "Well, I'm just doing what you said."  
  
She sighed and walked away. He turned and watched her. He ran up behind her. She spun around. He   
pulled her into an empty dungeun.   
  
"Draco, what is the---"  
  
He cut her off with a kiss. To much of his (and her) surprise, she kissed him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron met Hermione in the prefects bathroom. He waited for 15 minutes before she finally showed  
up. She looked really pretty.   
  
"Hey baby." she said kissing him. "I've got something for you."  
  
"Goody!" he said, rubbing his hands together. She reached into her pockets. 'Hell yeah!' he   
thought, 'I'm definatly gonna get some.'   
  
"Hehehe! Suprise!" she handed him to tickets.  
  
He stared at them. "Chudley Canoon tickets?" he said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah. 2 of them. So we can be together. It's over holidays, so we can go see them and then come  
back here when we are done, you know?"  
  
He was stunned. "Thanks, Hermione." he hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong? Oh I see. You thought you were gonna have sex with me."  
  
He looked up at her. She was grinning and shaking her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into the common room that night after dinner looking for Lavender. 'Hmm, where could  
she be?' he thought. He was glad that he had a girlfriend that was as hot as Lavender. Then he  
saw her. She was sitting beside Parvati Patil. When she saw him she jumped up and threw her arms   
around him.  
  
"Hey Harry." she said kissing him.  
  
"Hi, Lavender. Whatsup?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really." she said running a finger down his chest.  
  
"That's good. Um. Do you think you could follow me?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Ok, sure. Wait a second." She ran up to Parvati and told her she was going  
with Harry. "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
They walked out of the common room and through the portrait. They walked for about five minutes   
in silence before Harry spoke up.  
  
"Well, um. Lavender, I'm really glad we're going out."  
  
She smiled. "Me too!"  
  
"Seriously?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, that's great." He pulled her into a deserted classroom.  
It was the one where the mirror or erised had been.  
  
He pulled her to him and started kissing her. They kissed for what seemed like eternity before  
she pulled away. She started to take off her shirt.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"This is what you want? Isn't it?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Um, yeah. But I wasn't expecting it this soon."  
  
"Oooohhh. Sorry." she hung her head.  
  
He lifted it back up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't be. I just. Want to take things  
slow. You know. After what happened with me and Hannah?"  
  
She nodded. "But that doesn't mean that we still can't fool around." he said. Suddenly she  
looked up at him. He was grinning sexily at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Ginny sat on one of the tables just kissing. Ginny finally pulled away.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to have sex."  
  
His eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
"I want to have sex."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Yeah, you." she kissed him as she unbuttoned her robes.  
  
He took of his robes. The sat there like that kissing and laughing trying to get each other's   
clothes off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked into his bedroom feeling really happy. Then he saw Ron already in bed.  
  
"So, Ron, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"She got me Chudley Cannon tickets." he replied.  
  
"Well, that's good right? That IS your favorite quidditch team."  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"Oh, you didn't get any, right?"  
  
"It was like she knew what I was up to all along."  
  
"Dude! Everyone knew about it. I guess it just wasn't your time."  
  
"So? You and Lavender probably already have been to 3rd base."  
  
"Wow! How did you know? Anyways. Um, you still have all year to get layed."  
  
Ron glared at him. "Thanks pal."  
  
"No problem." Harry said turning out the lights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Ginny were lying down on a table after their great snog with Ginny's head on his chest.  
  
"That was the best sex I have ever had." he said panting.  
  
"Really? It was my first time. I kinda hoped you'd be a virgin too."  
  
Draco laughed. "Well, for your first time you were awesome."  
  
She kissed him and he kissed him back.   
  
"We'd better get out clothes on and get out of here before someone catches us." Ginny said kissing  
him softly.  
  
"Ok, Virginia."  
  
She smiled as she put her clothes back on. They snuck back to the great hall, occasionally stopping  
to kiss. When ther reached it, Draco started sucking on Ginny's neck.  
  
"Goodnight, Virginia." he said kissing her once more.  
  
"Goodnight." Ginny said still wanting more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Ok. Sorry if that wasn't as good as you thought. Please review! 


End file.
